Magical Girl Prison
Magical Girl Prison (魔法少女刑務所) is a location in Magical Girl Raising Project universe. This location first appeared in Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited and reappeared again in Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS and Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. General Information The Magical Girl Prison is a facility located in the human world that imprisons rogue Magical Girls. England and America are the only 2 known locations in the human world. In England, the location of the prison is called The seventh Inn while in America, it is unknown where it is located at. The location is strictly kept confidential and only certain higher-ups in the Magical Kingdom know about it. When a rogue Magical Girl is arrested, they will be handed over to the Inspection Department for interrogations before sending them to prison. Once a rogue is inside the prison, their magic will be disabled and time will stop flowing which prevents them from aging. Because of this, if a rogue Magical Girl were to break out and escape, their magic and strength would be no different from when they were first imprisoned. Imprison Magical Girls have their magic sealed away by an elite, first-class practitioner. These seals made the prisoner feel confusing and exhausting whenever they tried to do anything in the cell. They would then be guarded by multiple layers of barriers and strictly monitored.Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited (Part 1), Chapter 3, Page 2. The prison is located in the human world instead of the Magical Kingdom. Some theorized that the idea of making a prison in the Magical Kingdom was rejected or committing a crime in the human world should be punished in the human world. Some also think that it has no meaning in particular.Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited (Part 1), Chapter 3, Page 2. History Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited In Limited, the Magical Girl Prison was located in England under a building called The Seventh Inn. Pythie Frederica was broken out of jail by Tot Pop and her resistance.Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited (Part 1), Chapter 3, Page 3. Before escaping, Pythie ordered the caster who broke her seal to undo two more seals belonging to Pukin and Sonia Bean.Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited (Part 1), Chapter 3, Page 7. Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS TBA Magical Girl Raising Project: Black After the jailbreak incident occurred in Limited, the Magical Kingdom decided to change the way they handle prisoners. Instead of doing inhumane punishments to the prisoners, they decided to emphasize on the rehabilitation program and give them another chance at life. Jailer A jailer is in charge of guarding the Magical Girl Prison. Members Summary *'Filru' was a former jailer who was fired due to the jailbreak accident that occurred in Limited. Prisoners Prisoners are Magical Girls that commited illegal activities and were sentenced to prsion. Members Summary *'Pythie Frederica' was a sympathizer of Cranberry. Similar to Keek, Frederica also wanted to find an Ideal Magical Girl to reform the Magical Kingdom. She was arrested by Snow White after her motives were revealed. She was later freed by Tot Pop. *'Pukin' was formerly in the Inspection Department and used her position to frame or kill any innocents that she considered dangerous. She was put into prison after her actions were exposed. She genuinely believes that what she did was just, and even after being broken out of prison, she believes in her actions. She was later freed by Pythie Frederica and Tot Pop. *'Sonia Bean ' was an orphan who lived in a cave before being discovered by Pukin. She then became a Magical Girl. Ever since then, she was loyal to and followed Pukin. When Pukin's actions were discovered by the Magical Kingdom, she was also arrested and put into prison alongside Pukin. She was later freed by Pythie Frederica and Tot Pop. *'Kana ' was released by the Magical Kingdom and was given the right to rehabilitate and be able to live a good life as long as she kept working. She was greeted and fetched by Pythie Frederica upon release and was sent to Umemizaki Middle School as a student. Reference Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 7